


Sorry, lover

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothing Kink, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka are university students living together. This is just one moment out of their daily lives, and ode to the colder season and their domestic bliss. A pre-evening moment of their every day lives.





	Sorry, lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/gifts).

> Nana!!!! I ended up writing you something QWQ
> 
> Thank you for always being the best at everything you do. You're an incredible friend, a great supporter, and you're always making fics and fic writing better. From the bottom of my heart, Thank You always! I hope you like this fic!!
> 
> I used the ao3 tag generator and WELL this is what i came up with getting:  
-sorry for the autumnal handjobs  
-implied literary love story
> 
> I couldn't use most of the other suggestions, so I tried one other site, and got this: 'Humanity, slowness, desertion and mess'
> 
> //vague handgestures at fic// Please enjoy!

Ryuunosuke’s hand cramps up as he turns the page. Not putting down the pencil, he shakes it out, trying to loosen up his joints. Sighing, he keeps writing at the top of the new page, seeing the ghosting of his previous words from the other side of the paper.

‘Dear diary,’ he thinks, shaking off the knowledge of his diaries and their pathetic entries. Deep in the zone, he keeps writing until the sun goes down, and his room is swept in that dusk light—the type in which the window implies there’s enough light, but the inside of his room is all shadows. Using his left hand, Ryuunosuke switches on the desk lamp, and writes on without knowing how to stop. 

“Dumbass,” he hears from the door half an hour later. Interrupted by his task, Ryuunosuke feels at once empty, satisfied, but also hungry. “I told you to take breaks.”

Chikara doesn’t say ‘I’m back home’. His greetings and goodbyes contain mostly expletives or orders these days. Ryuunosuke leans back, letting his eyes glance over the entering figure. Chikara removes his shoes, his thick scarf, his jacket, and gloves. Ryuunosuke licks his lips, eyeing two of the items. 

“Leave it on. The scarf and gloves.”

Chikara click his tongue at him, making tea. “They are fucking cold, Ryuu.”

“I know, but you’re not,” Ryuu says, leaning back. He’s stiff all over. Hearing the kettle start to heat up the water, he allows himself to stretch his arms upwards. Eyes closed, he stretches until his joints make sounds, knowing they irritate Chikara. The latter stands suddenly behind him, capturing his arms. Ryuunosuke could easily attack him, given that Chikara has brought himself this close.

Instead, Chikara’s hand, not yet warmed up but not ice cold, threads through Ryuunosuke’s. He starts a massage, kneading the palms first. He's an export hand-masseur, and Ryuunosuke becomes as tame as a kitting, minus the purr. The massage is not completely noiseless, as Chikara clickshis tongue and scolds Ryuunosuke under his breath: “How many times have I told you…”

“Many. I know. But I can’t help it! You know how some creative processes are… Gotta get everything from the brain unto the paper, as soon as a human hand can write.”

Chikara chuckles. “You and a brain? Pretty sure that’s a rumour.” 

Ryuunosuke doesn’t wait a beat. “You..!” he threatens, then his fingers grab at Chikara’s hair. Surprisingly, Chikara bends down at the pull. Their lips collide in the middle, missing by a hair at first, then finding each other well enough to engage in a proper greeting between boyfriends.

The kettle is vibrating in its final stages by the time they involve tongues. Ryuunosuke was about to pull on Chikara’s sweater, but the bastard moves away to the call of the kettle sounding off being done making the water hot. Wantonly, Ryuunosuke stays seated, wanting to tackle Chikara before he can get into the kitchen. On the other hand, he needs sustenance, and tea with his boyfriend ensures a relaxing sensation on his tired bones. So he allows Chikara to prepare two cups of hot tea. Ryuunosuke slides away from his chair and the desk, down to the low table in the middle room. A few pieces of furniture made the already smaller rooftop room extensively tiny, but they liked to have certain necessities. 

Plus, the pros outweighs the cons, when Chikara sits down behind him. Once the tea is safely put down on coasters, they work in unison, retrieving numerous plaids from beneath the table and arrange them artfully around each other. Sitting as close as they can, back to chest, arms and hands either around or atop the other, they made up for the fact that the room is small. 

Ryuunosuke sinks into Chikara’s embrace, and it completes a trifecta. Chikara’s mood goes up when his three favourite things are within reach; the remote, a cup of tea, and Ryuunosuke. Even without anything on the TV, or because of it, they enjoy themselves to the fullest. Sighing, Chikara puts his chin on top of Ryuunosuke’s head. He makes sure to really dig it down into the buzzcut shave. 

“How is the story coming along? I guess you had a good idea if you’re this stiff,” Chikara says, a hint of worry in his otherwise even tone. It touches Ryuunosuke’s heart, whose hands rub over Chikara’s thighs under their many plaids. 

“You know how it is when inspiration strikes. I’m nearly done. Got the worst out of the way,” Ryuunosuke explains. Without much sensation from the TV, he feels himself become active in other parts of the body. Boredom was a nice way to make him think of other things. Chikara laughs, his arms neatly folded around his stomach. 

“So funny how a sexual guy like you can’t write love scenes. And for a manga to boot. They’re so simple,” Chikara’s voice has every bit of teasing taunt that knows how to get to Ryuunosuke. The latter knows this tone inside and out, and still walks happily into the trap by retorting.

“Hey Mister Director, I am trying to elevate the writing game, okay? Don’t look down on us unmoving pictures,” Ryuunosuke warns Chikara, like a man could yell at the clouds to not cover the sun. Chikara snorts, directing his interest in Ryuunosuke’s project without any further jibes. The clouds can be kind enough to listen and share some sun, after all. 

After their first cups are empty, Chikara leaves Ryuunosuke to get more—much to Ryuunosuke’s dislike, as the warmth leaves with Chikara, too. He could have at least put the blanket over Ryuunosuke’s shoulders, but Chikara is already in the kitchen before Ryuunosuke can tell him that. Missing the better kind of heat of a human, Ryuunosuke scowls at the weather forecast. Colder days getting colder still. Not as if they couldn’t handle that by just staying close together all night long. 

And other things. 

When Chikara returns, he once more towers over Ryuunosuke, as if today he is taken by a power complex. Two ends of his shawl drape over Ryuunosuke’s shoulders as the fully filled cups return to their rightful places on the coasters. Ryuunosuke sees that Chikara wears the gloves, too, and his knees widen in anticipation of whatever this turn of events could mean. A dirty smile appears on his face, one that Chikara immediately tells him to erase. 

“Don’t look so happy. It’s cold here.”

“Nonsense. I am your personal heater, Chikara.”

“I think I share that job in kind for your benefit, Ryuu.” Gentle bickering continues until all limbs, blankets, and stray-away ‘I love you, asshole’ kisses are accounted for and re-slotted in their needed spaces. The cold of the frightful outside travels up Ryuunosuke’s neck, as the red scarf carries some of it like a vengeful spirit unable to be laid to rest. 

“Goddammit, why is the scarf cold? And the gloves, too!?”

“Listen, I did warn you. Can’t be helped your kinks rule your body more so than your common sense,” Chikara replies, putting his tea away. An event that happens either after a sip, if the cup is empty, or if more important things require his hands for action. In this case, the hot tea is abandoned and exiled at the table, as swift fingers lift Ryuunosuke's grey hoodie. Of course, Chikara would, as a cold glove travels under it immediately, and shocks Ryuunosuke’s skin at the sudden cold sensation. 

“What the fuck! Hey, that’s icy!”

Chikara chuckles, kissing Ryuunosuke’s temple. Acting as if the lips carrying strife and messy promises of more could calm down the beast. “Like I said…” The-devil-doesn’t-care-smile lies against Ryuunosuke’s temple, the only warm thing being the tea-breath moistening up Ryuunosuke skin. The cold gloves slide over Ryuunosuke’s warm skin, round the stomach, up to his chest. Despite his protest, Ryuunosuke's entire body shivers with want, betraying him at every corner that it can. 

“God, you’re so needy…” Chikara says, as if this couldn’t be him. Wasn’t his responsibility to take care of it. Ryuunosuke tells him as such. 

“I remember distinctly who wanted his ass kissed on Monday morning before university.”

“Yeah? I remember, too, how you were on your knees in a second.”

“Taking down your pants with it, Chikara. Please remember correctly—Ah!” The moan comes unwanted, as cold gloved fingers start rubbing over his nipples. “Goddamn it…”

“Mhnn, and I remember loving it, truly. Time to pay my dues, I guess,” Chikara says, his voice a low whisper. This is bedroom Chikara—after they put the furniture aside and conjured two futons from the built-in closet. The type of Chikara that could turn a quick-speaking Ryuunosuke in a blabbering mess of writhing body and scratching nails requesting more of the same. Just like now. At least Chikara was decent enough to keep kissing his temple and cheek. 

Then the gloves, bearing autumn weather in their leather fabrics, vanish below Ryuunosuke’s track pants. A sentence of pure curse words rambles over Ryuunosuke’s lips. Not one to give up, he lets himself fall back into Chikara, head on his shoulders, legs and blankets widening over Chikara’s. It wasn’t defeat—Ryuunosuke reasons—if he enjoys it, too. And one of Ryuunosuke’s many kinks—of which most Chikara could claim to be the sole culprit—slides down in expert movements over his already hard penis. 

“So easy and eager,” Chikara said, citing Ryuunosuke’s Monday morning rim-job words back at him. Ryuunosuke, despite the cold grasp on his lower body parts, couldn’t find the retort in him. He wasn’t close to begging, not just yet. “God I love seeing you like this.”

Chikara wasn’t heartless, and his body reacts in kind to the view he claims to adore so much. Ryuunosuke feels it pressing in his back. The autumnal hand-job alternates and is perfected by moving between Ryuunosuke’s already dripping cock and his chest. Unsure where to tease him next, Chikara’s hands run back and forth, dipping into the sensitive hip bones, or holding back a biceps. Ryuunosuke smiles while his eyes are closed in bliss. By the sound of Chikara’s breath, this would end once more in a draw.

A win-win situation for the both of them.

One of those gloved hands makes its way down further, to Ryuunosuke growing excitement. The garments are already in danger of being soiled. To add to it, Chikara extends a finger to rub it over Ryuunosuke’s hole. The sensation is quite unlike anything else they did or tried before. And a first for Chikara to even go this far with a piece of his own attire. The finger doesn't go further, which is just as good. Biting Ryuunosuke’s earlobe, Chikara’s other hand moves faster and faster. Ryuunosuke opens his mouth a little bit more, keeping any expletives to himself for once. He turns his head to Chikara’s, wordlessly begging as his back arches. The kiss is more tongues than lips, a swirl that doesn’t require much technique; a technique of its own, that gets Ryuunosuke’s blood boiling hotter than the forgotten tea. 

Chuckling a little into the kiss, with the tongues swirl a lot lazier, his mouth mostly open by the sound of it, Chikara might be a demon himself in this moment. Happy to snatch an aroused soul from the roads and devour it in its layer. Ryuunosuke doesn't mind it one bit. Chikara’s hands do not falter, even as Ryuunosuke's orgasm spasms out, making his limbs shake before having no strength left at all. Chikara draws out a single long curse from Ryuunosuke’s lips, who finds himself soon slumped down all together. 

His limbs spent empty, Ryuunosuke opens his eyes slowly. The first thing he sees is his own come all over Chikara’s gloves.

“Ruined.” The single word is finite but without regrets.

“I didn’t make you do it,” Ryuunosuke says, loving the sight of it. He grabs his phone from the table, where he left it on silent before writing out his idea. 

“Noooo, you had absolutely no part in it,” Chikara says, kissing the top of Ryuunosuke’s head, despite the venom in his voice. The gloves weren’t extremely expensive, and definitely not a brand. But they only had three pairs in this house, of which Ryuunosuke refuses to use any. Finding strength back in his limbs, Ryuunosuke raises his hand to take a decent picture; Chikara lowers his dirty gloves towards Ryuunosuke’s equally soiled lower half, capturing the hands and what they did all in one shot. 

Phone disappearing among the untouched and still clean plaids, Ryuunosuke does the minimal movement to hold his tea in two hands. Sipping the beverage, now at the perfect drinking tempeture, Ryuunosuke has no haste to pull his tracksuit back on. He listens to Chikara cursing, as he removes the dirty gloves without spraying Ryuunosuke’s come anywhere else. 

“Don’t throw them away. We can wash them and officially use them for sex only from now on,” Ryuunosuke grins over his shoulder. Gone are the days Chikara’s death glare made him frightened. All it does is make him horny. And Ryuunosuke makes sure that Chikara knows it, without showing off his semi-hard cock this one time. Chikara rolls his eyes, takes a last glance at his gloves. He falls to his side, reaching a box among many they have for storage. The gloves have officially joined the rest of their toys. Ryuunosuke looks at the bits of revealed skin, as Chikara lies down and gets back up. Biting his lower lip and praising the gods that his confession of years ago had been so well received, Ryuunosuke pulls at the shawl, gently, to make sure he doesn’t choke his boyfriend without him wanting to. 

They end up on the floor in the end. Chikara making sure Ryuunosuke’s front keeps them warm, and that the blankets are there, too, to cover them both. Ryuunosuke makes himself guilty of playing more with the fuzzy scarf than with Chikara. Even with the distraction, Ryuunosuke kisses Chikara senseless, into the floor, as their bodies meet in the middle for mild skin-on-clothing frotting.

“You’re such a mess when I destroy something you love,” Ryuunosuke says, kissing Chikara’s face, by way of apologizing for it. “I’ll buy you new ones, alright?”

“I got enough,” Chikara groans out, his knees up and trapping Ryuunosuke between them. “I have enough of—fucking…Oooh...”

“Now now, don’t say that and break my heart,” Ryuunosuke grins, his sharp teeth running over Chikara’s jaw, as the throat is securely covered up. Leaving one end of the scarf between their bodies, Ryuunosuke’s hand captures Chikara, and presses it down as their hands entwine. Chikara faces the box once more, which now holds come-covered gloves. Catching the soulful glance, Ryuunosuke takes this opportunity to bite and lick the exposed ear. Like himself, Chikara has many weaknesses. One of his most cute ones are his ears. 

“I will buy you something better than those, Chikara,” Ryuunosuke whispers, his nose running into the brown hair for a sniff. “Something permanent and golden and small,” he continues, separating one of Chikara’s fingers from the rest. “One day, if I am worthy of gifting it to you.”

“Ryuu, please,” Chikara whimpers, his hips shuddering up. Ears and whispers of sweet affection were one of many ways Ryuunosuke knew to break Chikara down. And he loved to learn new ones every day, for as long as he could. For the present, he has to take care of Chikara, using the best methods known to Ryuunosuke, and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Generally this is a huge Ilu fic to everyone in the ennotana server. You guys are great friends and always so funny and helpful ;v; I have a lot of ideas (dont we always), headcanons and added ships~ 
> 
> Super glad how this fic turned out .v.b


End file.
